This invention relates to a device for use in engines of the type requiring a fuel additive. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for alternatively closing the gasoline tank of a two-cycle IC engine and for measuring the amount of lubricating oil additive required to be mixed with fuel newly added to the tank. Engines of this nature are in wide spread use; one such use being the power plant for MOPED vehicles which are now deservedly winning acceptance and popularity in this country.
With such vehicles, it is essential that special oils be added to the fuel tank each time gasoline is added so that the proper mixture of oil and gasoline is achieved so as to insure proper lubrication for the particular engine. Generally such oils are added in predetermined specific fuel-oil ratios, i.e., in a range between 50/1 to 100/1, although other ratios, depending upon the characteristics of the particular engine and oil, may be utilized. For instance, when using a 50 to 1 fuel-oil ratio, adding 0.4 gallons of gasoline to the fuel tank requires the subsequent admixture of one ounce of oil thereto.
Various solutions have been proposed to insure that the proper fuel-oil admixture procedure takes place when refueling two-cycle engines. Among those are the constructions suggested in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,631,608 and 2,712,396. In this regard the '608 patent utilizes a dual tube construction provided with registerable openings such that when oil is poured into one of the tubes and thereafter rotated, the oil within that tube is permitted to enter the container for eventual mixing with the gasoline contained therein. The '396 patent provides indicator strips 68 which are utilized to determine the volume of gasoline added to the container so that the proper amount of added oil may be thereafter added. Other patents of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,780,875; 2,108,692; 2,998,893; and 3,581,927 each of which shows a cap with an interior cylinder that is utilized for measurement purposes, although their use in the environment of the present invention, that is, a combination closure and measuring device for a gasoline tank is neither suggested nor believed appropriate. The above discussion and recitation of the above patents constitutes applicant's Prior Art Disclosure and in such regard, a copy of each such patent is enclosed with this application.
In spite of the above structures, there remains a need for a device which can assure the proper ratio admixture of oil and gasoline in two-cycle engines. It is accordingly a primary object of this invention to provide a device of the above-described type which is of straightforward construction and presents no operational difficulty for those utilizing engines requiring fuel additives.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of a device of the above-indicated type which presents neither a cleanliness or storage problem.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by the provision of a device which alternatively functions as a closure for a gasoline tank and a measurement device for additives such as lubricating oils to be admixed therewith. The device includes a cap portion adapted to function as a closure in the fill opening of a gasoline tank and from which a hollow tubular member outwardly extends into the gasoline tank when the device is used as a closure and alternatively in an upright position when used as a measuring device so as to gauge the correct amounts of oil to be added to the fuel tank. The tubular member is additionally provided with aligned indicia which delineates, i.e., measures the amount of oil to be added for the amount of gasoline indicated thereby in order that a correct oil/gasoline admixture be provided to the engine.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.